Why Him?
by FearlessJayne
Summary: Jane's reaction to her partners death from Maura's point of view. Written after hearing of the death of Lee Thompson Young who will truly be missed.


**Ok, I don't generally enjoy character death stories, but this is something that has been stuck in my head for a few days. I was so sad to hear about the passing of Lee Thompson Young that I needed to get this out. This is my take on Jane's reaction to Frost's death from Maura's POV. I hope that you "enjoy" my take on this. This will only be a one shot, so take this as you will.**

**Thanks for reading!**

"MAURA!"

I look up from my desk and see my best friend running towards my office.

"Maura, please tell me its not true. Please tell me what I just heard is a lie."

"I'm SO sorry Jane." I stand up and walk around my desk to meet her.

"Why? What happened? No one will tell me anything. Why won't anyone tell me anything? Please tell me, I know you can't lie. What happened to Frost?"

I usher her over to the sofa in my office and have her sit down.

"Jane, I don't know exactly what happened. I am still waiting on my techs to bring the body in to do the autopsy." I calmly tell her

"No Maura, don't go all technical on me now. I need to know what happened."

Jane says to me with tears falling down her face.

I sit down next to her and take her hands in mine. I know that she will calm down some at the contact. As soon as I do so she instantly settles.

I begin to tell her all that I know.

"I was on my way into work when I got a call telling me that there had been a drive by. At the time I did not know that it was Detective Frost. When I arrived I was told that there was one dead and one on its way to the hospital. I don't know why no one had felt the need to tell me it was Detective Frost…."

I look at Jane to make sure she is still with me. When I look at her I am met with a blank stare and tears. I squeeze her hand and continue my story.

"I went over to the body and I instantly froze. I was in total shock when I saw Barry laying there lifeless. I became very upset and angry that no one bothered to tell me that it was Barry that had been killed. I didn't even know his address to be able to put two and two together. I eventually gathered myself and nelt down next to him to examine his body."

By this point Jane had inched closer to me and looped her arm through mine and was resting her head on my shoulder. I silently kiss her forehead and squeeze her hands tightly

"It appears that he was leaving his apartment to come to work and was shot several times along with a morning jogger that was hit once."

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to hear all of this?" I ask her quietly.

"I need to know Maura. I want to know why my partner is dead." Jane replies

"Ok, well, the kill shot appears to been the one to the head. I am assuming that this was personal. Korsak is looking into Barry's cases to try and figure out who would want to do this to him. Why they would want to do this to him."

"Maura, focus please." Jane says as her grips tightly to my hand as if I am her lifeline.

"Right, sorry. Well, there appears to have been no witnesses other than the jogger who is now in the hospital being treated for a gunshot wound. As soon as we get word on the gentlemans condition Frankie is going to go over to talk to him and see if he saw anything before he was shot. Obviously this was a personal vendetta against an officer, so we want to solve this case as quickly as possible. As of right now that is all the information I have."

I kiss Jane's forehead again and keep hold of her hands.

"I know this is a dumb question, but are you ok? How are you doing?"

"I don't know Maur. I have so much I want to ask and another part of me wants to run as far away as I can. I keep hoping that this is all a nightmare and I'll wake up. How could anyone kill such a sweet and loving guy. MY GOD MAURA, he was just a kid! He wasn't even 30 yet! He had so much life left to live. I have been through more in my time on the force and have been so close to dying several time and now my partner is the one dead from a drive-by! How could this happen to him? Why him!?"

I slowly wrap my arms around my best friend and pull her close to me. Jane was always the strong one. She was always the one that I went to when I had a problem and now here we sit and she is looking to me for answers that I can not give. Why would anyone want to kill Barry. What person did he make so mad that their only option was to kill him. I sit there and silently hold my best friend, my Jane, the strongest person I know as she sobs in my arms. I have known Jane a long time and I had never seen her so distraught. It seems like hours before she finally stops sobbing and I just hear her sniffling.

"Jane, look at me please."

When she doesn't reply I slowly lift her head up by her chin so that we are eye level.

"I want you to remember something. No matter what, you have to know that Barry admired you and looked up to you. You weren't only his partner, but you were his friend. We don't always have answers as to why someone dies. but I know that you and I will find those answers and we will figure out why Detective Frost was killed today. I have faith that we can do that and bring justice to him and his family. Do you understand what I am saying, honey?"

Jane nods and looks at me sadly.

"I understand and I know that we will get answers but why him?"

I again wrap my arms around her and rock her gently.

"I don't know, honey. I don't know." and that's when I finally let myself cry.

**Feedback is my friend. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
